


Wicked Game

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_games, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anticipation makes the hard-on harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Mixed Snarry Games. Thanks to Team Cauldron for their insight and input, helping me to make this story the best it could be, and eeyore9990 and iulia_linnea for the betas.

Wicked Game

Harry stared at Charon, his gaze focused on the shrunken package tied to the bird's leg and felt his heart skip a beat. He'd known all week this delivery would arrive today, anticipated the tap on the owl chute window that would bring him the instructions for this week's Game.

 _The Game._ Harry thought about the rendezvous with Snape, and how they had begun. Something so simple and yet, so complicated as well. It never ceased to amaze him just how much the Game had changed his life, or just how much he wanted to win. For it wasn't a matter of life and death as it once had been; during the war, both he and Snape had needed the Game to reaffirm the reality of life. Taking turns, back and forth, fucking a warm body just to know they were among the living and chasing away the stench of Death. They had come close to the edge several times, but working with one another they had ultimately survived in the end. 

Now, though, now the Game had evolved, changed into something else and still, for some unknown reason, they made time to meet to continue the Game. And it was these changes that made Harry uneasy about the Game's progression, as well as Snape's taunts and suggestions for his rounds.

It almost seemed as if the man was purposely trying to think up the worse possible challenges just so Harry would continue to lose. Either that or call off the Game completely. And he wasn't ready to do so until he won, or Snape surrendered.

Harry had to do something to change his losing streak. Well, he'd never actually won a round, so he supposed that would be a new record for him, but he'd decided already that he was going to win this round no matter what. 

Harry's hand shook as he reached for the tie, ever so carefully tugging on the twine to release the package from Charon's leg. He caught the Snitch-sized box, quickly dropping some owl treats on the table for Charon before the ornery bird could draw blood from his fingers.

Holding the box out in front of him as it grew to normal size, Harry squinted to read Snape's instructions scrawled on the side of the box.

_Potter,_

_These are your instructions. Do take care with the potions inside as they are time sensitive as well as expensive and time consuming to brew. All cosmetic changes are temporary and only for tonight's round. Follow ALL my instructions to the letter and this round shall be most satisfying._

_I shall be waiting at the usual time and agreed upon destination. Do not be late._

_SS_

Rolling his eyes, Harry could almost hear Snape's voice giving him the instructions. Each time Snape's round came up, Harry received one of these packages with the same instructions, and each time he'd always followed Snape's… advice with a little Potter ingenuity thrown in for good measure. How else was he supposed to win at the bloody thing! 

Tearing the parchment off the box and opening the flaps, Harry groaned as he peered inside. And Harry knew he was fucked, literally, when he saw the contents.

~*~

Harry entered the Golden Lion Pub, cloak wrapped around him tightly. His steps were smooth across the wooden floor, the heels of his shoes making hard, snapping sounds that seemed to echo even in the crowded bar. Weaving his way through the throng of patrons, he spotted Snape at the furthest booth from the entrance to the bar.

The smirk on Snape's face was visible even in the dim lighting, and Harry's heart sped up, eagerly anticipating his victory that night. Snape may have had control of the circumstances of the Game tonight, but Harry had the feeling that he had Snape by the bollocks.

All that changed when Snape suddenly rose to his feet, reached out and brushed back the cowl from Harry's face. The hood of the cloak draped across Harry's shoulders, his long hair spilling out from underneath the cloth as Snape's hand graced Harry's cheek. 

The long fingers tangled in one dark curl of hair, twisting the potion-enhanced lock while Snape looked Harry over. 

"You don't follow directions any better now that you aren't under my tutelage than you did before, Potter," Snape whispered. "I specifically told you not to cover up."

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the reprimand. "Not my fault someone did so poorly at getting the message across to their students."

Snape tugged on Harry's hair and tsked, leaning closer to Harry. "Do you think it wise to provoke me, dressed as you are?" He ran his hand down the front of Harry's cloak, fingers quickly and easily slipping the buttons from their slots.

Once inside, Snape's hands, with their rough and calloused fingertips, danced over the filmy material of Harry's blouse. The heat radiated off Snape's body, and Harry closed his eyes as he leaned toward Snape and his fingers. They caught and snagged on the lace camisole when Harry arched into his touch.

"I didn't want to be recognized dressed this way," Harry breathed, eyes darting around the pub. He tried to compose himself, but Snape's hands continued on with the assault of his person.

A sharp nip on his ear made Harry gasp, and his cloak fell to the floor, exposing him to the view of all. Snape's hand slipped out of the dark red blouse, and slid down Harry's body, tracing every inch of his stomach all the way down to Harry's waist.

"Recognized? Do you believe that I would not take precautions against such an action?" Snape purred as his hand began to move once more, travelling across Harry's waist and onto his short, black, mini-skirt. Snape's fingers curled under the edge and stroked Harry's thigh, both of them sucking in a breath at the sensations the action caused.

Snape's nails plucked at the top of the stocking, snapping the garter that held the silky material to Harry's skin. Running his fingers up the inside of Harry's leg, he brushed the edge of the lace knickers and rubbed the smooth skin.

"Depilatory, Sleekeazy's, and Beautification. Well, perhaps you can follow directions as I see you imbibed the potions sent along with the package." Snape cupped Harry's cock through the material, squeezed firmly and then quickly withdrew his hand. "And in the correct order as well, since everything is as it should be."

Harry moaned and reached up, wrapping one fist in Snape's robe, clinging to him as he teetered on the slim, spiked heels on his feet. He swallowed hard, trying to force his voice to not leave his lips as a squeak. 

"I know my part in the Game, Snape," Harry hissed, and licked Snape's neck. "It appears you are satisfied with your request; now can you keep your end of the bargain?" Nibbling on the skin where he'd just run his tongue across, he carefully bit down then dragged his teeth across the network of scars on Snape's neck.

Snape's fingers dug into Harry's waist as Harry continued to nip and bite at the sensitive skin, giving just as good in return to Snape. He'd nearly lost and given in, losing the Game just by the trappings… and Snape's touch.

Harry felt Snape shudder, felt Snape's body heat warm his skin, Snape's _cock_ press hard against his own and grinned. He licked Snape's Adam's apple, sucking on the hard knot of flesh only to be pulled away suddenly by his hair.

The pain blossomed like fireworks across his scalp and he groaned, looking up at Snape to see the flush of lust painted across his pale cheeks. Harry smiled up at him, curling his lips in a cruel parody of a kiss, then blew it at Snape.

Snape narrowed his eyes, tugging Harry's hair once more, and Harry was hard pressed not to respond to the stimulus. His eyes fluttered shut again, another moan escaping his lips, and that was twice over he'd nearly lost the Game to Snape. Something had to be done.

Harry reached down and gripped Snape between his legs, squeezing him gently then stroking him through his clothing. Snape's breathing faltered, his hips snapped forward. A growl slipped from Snape that was loud enough to attract the pub owner's attention.

"Take it somewhere else, Snape. No one wants to watch you with your whores."

The barkeep's voice momentarily disrupted the Game and Harry was unceremoniously spun away from Snape's body, barely keeping his balance on the tiny excuses for shoes. Snape's large hand was splayed across his back, the warm fingers burning places into his skin as he was escorted from the pub.

The jeers that followed them only added to the excitement, each slur, barb, and the few and far between encouragement to Snape, crackled along Harry's nerves and skin. It was a little like acceptance, and yet, completely different because not one person knew that it was him under the provocative clothing and potion enhanced features. 

It was exhibitionism, plain and simple, in the safest way possible, and Snape's presence, this challenge, and the thrill of _their_ Game made his heart beat faster in his chest. His counter attack had succeeded, had rattled Snape. He'd already felt Snape, could now feel the impatient tapping on his back, and hear the dirty whispered promises of things to come. And Harry anticipated enjoying the coming fuck _and_ his win.

The door to the pub closed swiftly and heavily behind them, and Snape's hand guided him down the path toward the alley. They turned the corner, and Harry drew in a breath as the air was knocked from his chest when Snape slammed him against the wall of the building. 

"Oh, Gods, yes, now!"

Pressing his body against Harry's, Snape leaned down, biting and sucking on Harry's throat as he lifted up the edge of the skirt. His fingers flicked away the snaps of the garters then worked their way underneath the garter belt and knickers.

Harry arched up on his toes, stretching one arm up and wrapping it around Snape's neck. He dragged Snape closer, using his other hand to tug, pull, and rip at the buttons on Snape's robes as he leaned his head forward to kiss, lick and suck on Snape's neck as well.

Snape stumbled toward Harry, breathing hot breaths across the damp skin that he'd just nibbled. He dropped one hand to help Harry with the buttons, murmuring encouragement the entire time.

"Faster, faster."

Harry finally opened Snape's robes, tugged down Snape's briefs and wrapped his fingers around Snape's cock. Sliding his hand up the length, Harry licked his lips and looked up at Snape.

"Fuck me, Ssseverusss," he hissed, drawing out the esses.

Snape froze and stared at Harry. Harry met his eyes, waiting to see if the move had changed the Game. 

"Say it again," Severus breathed, sliding his hands down Harry's body then lifted him, bracing and resting him against the wall.

With a little grin and a hop, Harry raised his legs up, wrapping them around Severus's back and squeezing him tightly. 

Harry opened his mouth, ready to hiss out all manner of promises when a tear rent the air. Cool air graced along Harry's skin as Snape tossed aside the remains of Harry's knickers. The breeze was replaced by Snape's warm, blunt fingertips, rubbing and circling the smooth skin between his legs.

Harry rested his forehead on Severus's shoulder, deciding to change tactics again. "Surprise…" he murmured against Severus's throat, licking and sucking on his skin. "I did tell you I used _all_ of the potions in the package." Severus's chuckles and fingers sinking into his arse cut off the conversation.

Severus moaned and this time, Harry laughed, mentally adding another point in his favour as he clenched his muscles around Severus's fingers. 

Severus whispered something too low for Harry to understand, and Harry braced himself, knowing what was coming when Severus's fingers slipped from him to be replaced with the blunt pressure of his cock.

Harry groaned, digging the sharp heels of his shoes in Severus's back. The slow, steady feeling of Severus's prick sliding into him burned despite the precautions he'd taken. However, it was a good ache and he rocked his hips forward, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock, gliding his fist up and down the length.

Severus eased back and Harry took a deep breath. Severus shoved his hips forward, slamming Harry's body against the wall. The force made him grunt, and in retaliation, he again stabbed the heels into Severus.

The stilettos spurred Severus on, and he slammed into Harry repeatedly, faster and faster. Harry clung to him, biting his lip to hold himself in check.

The furious pace, the rough brick against his back and the brush of the satiny material was threatening Harry's control, and that just wouldn't do. Severus's hair brushed across his face, and his teeth nipped at Harry's skin, trying to force Harry to give in and give up the Game.

Making his move, Harry licked, bit and pulled at Severus, canting his hips forward to meet each thrust with equal force. 

The Game was drawing to a close, the winner chosen by outlasting the other, and Harry knew then, just as he had known when Severus's package had arrived, he was going to lose. 

Closing his eyes, he held on to Severus tighter and gave in to the sensations, opening his mouth to cry out. 

"Harry…"

Harry stilled as Severus again murmured his _given_ name, the sound almost a desperate plea. Severus's body went rigid in his arms and Harry gasped, feeling the rush of his pleasure as Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's hand and prick, stroking him quickly. 

Harry's own orgasm caught him off guard, as did thoughts of his victory, before Severus collapsed forward, pressing Harry hard to the wall.

It was the first time Harry'd ever won. Shocked, he lifted Severus's face, met his eyes and kissed him for the first time, once again changing the dynamics of the Game.

Severus stared back at Harry then closed his eyes, threaded his fingers in Harry's hair and returned the kiss before gently breaking away. Resting his forehead against Severus's, Harry felt Severus's fingers grace his cheek.

"Game over," whispered Severus.

The End


End file.
